1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Enclosures of electronic devices are usually secured with screws. Components, such as memory modules, can easily be stolen from the electronic devices by unscrewing the screws. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.